


the ones she had loved the most

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x03 spoilers, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Three different kisses after the battle.





	the ones she had loved the most

Winterfell is still for one long, quiet moment. Jaime surveys the sea of collapsed bodies, sucking in one breath after another. 

It’s over. Somehow, some way, it’s over. The wights are dead, the blue fire in their eyes extinguished. 

And he...he’s  _ alive _ . He’s alive, survived the second Long Night, survived the Army of the  _ Dead _ .

He looks to his right, looks to Brienne, looks to that wonderful, beautiful knight.

When he looks back at that moment, he won’t remember who started it. Maybe it was both of them. All he knows is that one minute they’re looking at each other, pupils blown wide, and the next they’re kissing, tasting of blood and sweat and  _ life _ . He wraps his arms around her, his left hand still clutching his sword. He can feel her hand cradling his head, her thumb stroking his cheek.

“Jaime,” she breathes, and he could cry at how beautiful his name sounds on her lips. 

.

While the others run up out of the crypt, eager to see to their loved ones, to see what has become of Winterfell, Sansa can only look at Tyrion. She’s still clutching the dragonglass blade.

_ Stick ‘em with the pointy end _ , Arya had said. 

Sansa finds herself suddenly crying. She’s never killed anyone before. She’d had Littlefinger sentenced to death, certainly, but to actually drive a blade into something and feel it die…

“You did well,” Tyrion is saying, grasping her other hand. “Truy, Sansa.”

“We’re alive,” she croaks. “I thought...I was so sure we would die…”

“So was I,” he admits. “It would have been an honor to die by your side.”

Tyrion. Tyrion her husband, Tyrion who looked out for her, Tyrion who wouldn’t rape her even when his family demanded it, Tyrion, here at the end of all things.

Overwhelmed with affection for this man, she drops down to her knees, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. He kisses back without hesitation.

Sansa’s never had a good kiss. Joffrey’s chaste pecks had been nothing, and Littlefinger and Ramsay had always demanded. But this...this is nothing like those. It’s sweet, just like all the songs promised. 

Life is not a song.

Sometimes, it’s better. 

.

After Jon has found them, after word has spread that the Night King and his army are gone for good, after she sees Sansa and knows that all of her siblings are safe, Arya slips away from the commotion and looks for her blacksmith. 

She finds him leaning against a wall, looking utterly exhausted. He comes to life, however, as soon as he sees her, pushing himself off the wall and striding towards her.

“Arya!” he exclaims, his eyes wide. “The Night King, they said he’s dead--”

“I killed him,” she says, and then grabs a fistful of his tunic, yanking him roughly to her for a kiss. They’re both sweaty and dirty and bleeding, but they’re  _ alive _ , they’re alive and the Night King is dead. She can still feel the way he shattered like ice around her blade, can feel the freezing sensation of his hands on her flesh, can still feel her blood pounding in her ears as she killed Death himself. 

“You killed the Night King?” Gendry asks, dazed.

“Stop talking,” she orders, kissing him again. He kisses back, holding her so tightly it’s as if he means to never let her go. She pulls back, taking his hand and leading him out of the yard. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

She looks over her shoulder, smiling at him. “To celebrate.”

  
  



End file.
